At Last
by Alabaster Princess
Summary: A new member of the NEST team has caught someone's eye. Human/Holo seduction, lemonade for all!


Inspired by some very strange conversations with friends recently. And listening to old songs. Not my usual style but I need a change. Sorry if it's crap. :)

* * *

><p><span>At Last<span>

It was late in the evening, late even for her, but she hardly noticed the passage of time in the Main Operations office. There were no windows, only banks of computers and monitors; some small enough for the human allies as well as the huge one for the Autobots to access.

Corinne could always be found at the same computer, a creature of routine. No one knew much of her private life, if she even had one, and she had made few friends at the base. She was devoted to her work, an admirable trait, but it was beginning to take a toll on her. She had become exceedingly pale and dark circles began to show beneath her eyes. Yet still she sat at her station, avidly watching the alien symbols scroll across the screen.

She was the newest of the data analysts on the NEST team, part of the international cooperative. To begin with there had been only Maggie and Glen, working with the Pentagon, but MI6 had sent one of their finest operatives to assist. She was eager to learn all about the Cybertronians, even if she was rather intimidated by most of them. She had taken a while to become accustomed to them, but was now at least on friendly terms with Prowl and Red Alert, with whom she worked most often. Amongst the humans, she had a reputation as an unsocial workaholic. She rarely relaxed with the others and still stuck to the dress code of the office despite having free rein at Diego Garcia.

Right now though, she was so completely oblivious to her surroundings that Optimus Prime could have walked right up to her and she wouldn't have noticed. She was running through a system dump of a failed Decepticon bugging attempt, trying to glean any useful intel from it. She had been at it for hours and now her neck and shoulders were beginning to ache. Kicking her shoes off, she pushed her chair away from the desk, throwing her glasses onto the keyboard and rubbing her tired eyes. All that managed to achieve was a streaky mascara mark on her hands though.

"Great!" she grumbled to herself. Sometimes working at Diego Garcia was amazing, but when she was tired the humidity only made things worse. She was dressed, as usual, in a high necked, short sleeve blouse and knee length skirt. Her suit jacket had been abandoned long ago. Today the ensemble was blue.

She hibernated her computer and took a moment to herself. She unbuttoned the top few buttons to her blouse, down to the join of her cleavage to allow air at her constricted chest and neck. Unpinning her long hair from it's severe topknot, she ran her fingers through the strands, massaging at her scalp and neck, digging her fingers firmly into the tense muscles of her neck and shoulders. She whimpered softly as she relieved the knots in the muscle until she cracked the bones in her spine causing her to groan aloud in relief. She rested her head on the top of her chair, leaning back comfortably with her eyes closed to relax for just a moment, until she heard someone speak her name.

* * *

><p>He had been watching her for a long time. Longer than he had any reason to, he admitted to himself. At first he had excused it as concern for a new colleague. Then he told himself he just admired her attention to detail and dedication to duty, but he could no longer deny it. He was interested in Corinne Shaw for less than honourable reasons. He wanted her.<p>

He had come to the office as usual that evening for two reasons. Firstly, officially, to log his daily reports. Secondly however, secretly, he had come to watch her again. He knew she would still be there. She always was. He was beginning to become concerned for her general health. She was spending too little time in the open air and rarely saw daylight. On top of that she was eating too infrequently and working too long. He knew these were not good habits for a healthy human being. He wanted to ask Ratchet for advice, but that would invite unwanted questions.

Quietly he edged further down the console, closer to where she was. He needn't have bothered. She was oblivious to his presence. This both irked and relieved him. It would not do for her to realise he was staring, but he did so enjoy it when she greeted him with a smile that reached her sparkling eyes.

He watched from the corner of his optics as she pushed away from the computer and casually threw her optical lenses onto the desk. He stopped what he was doing, confused by her actions, then mesmerised as she began to undo her garment, revealing previously unseen flesh. He had noticed she was always covered up, unlike Ms Madsen or the Banes girl whom Bumblebee had introduced once. Her forearms and calves were often bare, but now her chest and throat were displayed. He could see moisture glistening on her skin and he wondered what it felt like.

By now she had undone whatever she did to her hair and he saw now, had never realised before, how long and thick it was. He was surprised it all fit into the small area she usually had it confined in. It looked soft and smooth and he had to check himself from reaching out to touch it. He watched her wriggle uncomfortably and he again grew concerned for her. He so wanted to help her, ease her discomfort, but she was so small. He wouldn't know how.

Instead he tortured himself with longing, watching her knead out aching areas of her body, listening to the sweet little sounds she made. It was driving his processor mad, he was sure she'd be able to hear his cooling systems going haywire. Not for the first time, he wished there was a way for him to touch her, feel her. Then finally it came to him, a realisation so simple he felt foolish for not thinking of it earlier. The means was possible, now all he had to fear was her rejection. That was a real concern, but it had to be worth taking a chance. Anything was better than this constant yearning. He activated his Holoform right behind her and softly spoke her name.

* * *

><p>The soft voice jolted her out of her dozing. Embarrassed, she spun around to find a man stood behind her whom she had never seen before. She felt a blush creep up her cheeks at being caught sprawled in her chair, half dressed and her hair in disarray. <em>'I must look like a right trollop,'<em> she thought to herself. It didn't help that the stranger was attractive; Average height, slighter than average build and with warm blue eyes behind angular frames and light blond hair that fell endearingly into his eyes.

"Let me help you Corinne." He said softly, moving closer.

"Prowl?" she asked, confused although she recognised the voice.

"My Holoform." He replied. His voice was soft and gentle and his hands slowly slid up her arms to rub her aching muscles. He moved carefully, as though treating a frightened mare that may bolt any minute.

Corinne was surprised and did not understand. Why me, why now? But all question soon left her as his hands, warm and soft to her surprise, managed to reach the persistent knot in her back she was unable to reach herself. She tried hard, battling her embarrassment, to keep still and quiet but she couldn't help the tiniest whimper being released. Mortified, she glanced up at him through her lashes to find him smiling slightly at her.

"You know, you work far too hard. You ought to relax more." He admonished.

"Pft! Says you?" she teased with a smirk of her own.

"I am an Autobot. I require less recharge and recreation than humans." he replied, pleased to note that she was at ease with his hands upon her. Perhaps they had become closer than he realised. Half of his fears fled and, emboldened, he switched the radio on.

"I'm told that music is often used in relaxation." He covered, still moving his hands, but much lighter now, over her skin. Finally he knew what her warm organic skin felt like; soft and smooth and almond scented. A rich female voice sang soulfully over strings. _"At last, my love has come along. My lonely days are over, and life is like a song." _

"Who told you that?" she asked, melting under his fingertips. For a giant alien robot, he was damn good at this. Only right now he wasn't giant, or a robot. He looked, felt, real; human. And those eyes were just like his optics; just as warm, just as bright.

"Jazz actually." He replied with a smile.

Oh that smile! Why did he have to choose a form that was so good looking? Not over the top like those damn Lambourghinis, but down to earth, bloke next door, slightly nerdy and cute. And it was Prowl; safe, dependable, nice guy Prowl! She must really be working too hard. Now she was having romantic daydreams about her superior officer, who happened to be a robot.

_'Damn, I've been staring too long. Quick, say something.'_ She thought, just before he leaned closer and, ever so slightly, brushed her lips with his. Her heart leapt into her throat. He backed away cautiously, awaiting her reaction. _'He kissed me!'_ her brain squealed. Just the barest ghost of a kiss, but it was real. Her hesitation lasted only a moment before she dared to lean forward and kiss him in return.

* * *

><p><em>'Blame it on the music, tell her it was a Holo glitch!'<em> Prowl's processor screamed in alarm as she stared at him wordlessly. He had finally done it. Finally kissed her! Finally gone too damn far. She was bound to think he was crazy, he panicked. But then she smiled the tiniest smile and leaned forward. He wasn't sure if he was more happy or relieved but it didn't matter, she was kissing him in return.

Her body was soft and yielding, and small even compared to this form. Her lips were smooth and tasted sweet, and her tongue! His research into human behaviour hadn't prepared him for the feel of her tongue against his. His hands found their way to her waist. It felt right to have them there, as though a human femme's waist was designed solely for him to rest his hands on while he kissed her. Her arms were around his shoulders, small but strong.

It felt good when she ran her fingers through his hair so he tried it in return. She made a tiny sound in her throat which he found he rather enjoyed hearing. He wondered how else he could make her whimper like that again. He tried her shoulders, no; her arms, no. Her breathing increased when he reached her ribcage and, thus encouraged, he continued upward. When he filled his hands with her breasts she gasped, breaking the kiss and displaying her throat. Kissing her there produced the whimper he had been looking for, but kneading her breasts at the same time caused a much louder moan.

* * *

><p>Corinne leaned closer to Prowl, standing from the chair and kissing him more ardently. Without her shoes, she was considerably shorter than him. It didn't matter though. She felt safe, protected, encircled in his arms. His kisses were amazing; soft and teasing, but passionate also. His body felt so strong, his skin so warm and smooth, his messy blond hair so fine and soft between her fingers. His large hands enveloped her breasts eagerly and she could do nothing but cling to him.<p>

It had been too long since a man had touched her like this. Her work was foremost to her, above socialising, and the few men she did meet were egotistical, boring, or just plain unattractive. She thanked her lucky stars that it was late and no one else bothered her in the office beyond working hours. The noises alone would be enough to cause suspicion. Prowl lifted her up onto her desk and she wrapped her legs around him wantonly. God, she had never wanted anyone as much as she wanted him right then. With one hand still on her breast, he moved the other to her hip, drawing her body closer. As her skirt rode up due to their position, she realised that Holoforms were completely anatomically correct, and he wanted her just as much.

Her busy fingers undid the buttons of his shirt and eagerly pulled him towards her. Of course his body was toned and firm; why would anyone select an avatar of themselves that was less than perfect? She felt a little self conscious, being a less than perfect mere mortal woman, but the eagerness of his kisses distracted her from it.

Corinne moved her kisses to his neck, licking and nibbling at it while her hands pinched and rubbed his hips, teasing and toying with him. He gasped in pleasure and surprise. He wanted her so badly now. For months he had been watching her, dreaming of her, but the reality was far superior. She pressed right up against him, her arms and legs coiled around him, and the way she was touching him was incredible.

* * *

><p>Impatiently, he all but tore her blouse open, to reveal yet another infuriating barrier to his desire. White cotton with tiny blue dots obscured his view of the pleasantly squishy orbs he had been teasing, but pulling on the fabric revealed it to be useless. The flesh, as though understanding his frustration, vaulted over the top of it's prison into his welcoming hands.<p>

As soon as he touched their hard nubs, Corinne let out an almost feral moan. She held him tighter, grinding her body hard against his.

"Oh god!" she gasped, slipping her hands beneath his waistband to stroke his behind. Hot passionate need filled him the moment she touched his intimate flesh. When she gripped him there, he ground against her in return.

"Please Prowl!" She moaned, parting her thighs further in invitation. Leaning her further back on the desk, he slipped his hand under her skirt to her thighs and beyond. She was so wet, and the heat emanating from her core was amazing. Again, she had clothing where he least wanted it to be, but she moved enough to allow him to remove it; replacing it's flimsy barrier with questing fingers.

Her fleshy folds were fascinating, and arousing, to touch. Her vocalisations were driving him to distraction too. He needed to be one with her, to bury himself within her, and she seemed to agree wholeheartedly. She attacked his belt frantically, removing it and his trousers deftly and shoving his briefs down to wrap her small hands around his straining manhood. His hips bucked towards her automatically as he pressed her against the desk, possessing her mouth once more with his.

With a slight movement, Corinne brought his member to her entrance and then he was engulfed in tight wet heat. The sensations were incredible, he could hardly believe it. He plunged deeper into her and she moaned in satisfaction at being filled so completely. She needed this, needed him, and he felt so good. Slowly at first, but soon harder and faster as he found his rhythm, he thrust into her over and over, driving them both to the pinnacle of ecstasy. Flesh moving against holographic flesh, the only sounds in the office were the hum of the computers and the soft sighs and moans of the lovers entwined on the small desk. Moans that soon became groans and grunts, interspersed with each other's name until finally, with Prowl's name on her lips, Corinne cried out her completion.

He remained above her as she came down from her high, now shivering in the evening air. Tenderly he pulled her blouse back around her to warm her. She gazed at him shyly now and he hoped she was not beginning to regret what they had done. She licked her lips nervously.

"That was..." she broke off, unsure how to express.

"Amazing, incredible, wonderful?" he suggested in what he hoped was an amusingly casual manner.

She cracked a lopsided grin. "All of the above." She replied, snuggling closer to his Holoform for warmth.

He began righting his clothes as she did the same, retrieving her underwear. She shut down her computer and turned to face him awkwardly. He still had his Holoform activated, but had transformed into his Police car Alt-mode. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead as the rear door of the squad car opened.

"Get in, you need some sleep and I want to make sure you're getting it." He whispered, tucking her in on the back seat. "No one will disturb you now, they won't even know you're here." He said, Holoform flickering as he prepared to leave her to her rest. Her hand reached out to him.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked meekly. A pleased smile crossed his face.

"Of course. As long as you like." He replied, snuggling in beside her.

_"And here we are in heaven, for you are mine at last."_


End file.
